1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to toys and more particularly, to a toy vehicle having a dumping bucket or bed, such as a dump truck or toy wagon.
2. Background
Toy wagons and dump trucks are well known. FIG. 1 shows a wagon 100 that includes a base or chassis 110, wheels 115, a handle 120 at the front of the wagon 100, and a bucket 125. In a typical implementation, the dimensions of the wagon 100 are 19″ in length, 12″ in width, and 12¾″ in height. At this size, children tend to lean on the wagon bucket 125 while playing with the wagon 100, as shown in FIG. 2a. 
When the child rests on the rear side of bucket 125, it may pivot upward. More specifically, the wheeled base 110 can roll away from the child, causing the child to apply a downward force to the rear side of bucket 125, which then pivots the bucket upward, causing the bucket to dump its contents.
As further shown in FIG. 2b, when the handle 120 is stowed on top of the bucket 125 and the wagon 100 is handled by bucket 125 (rather than handle 120), bucket 125 may pivot upward and push against the handle 120, causing the handle 120 to unfold away from base 110. The toy then occupies a larger area and, if swung around, could come into contact with other objects.
There is, accordingly, a need to better control the circumstances under which the bucket 125 of wagon 100 can be pivoted upward and unfolded.